A Cure For Sadness (We'll Stare Down The Dark)
by xSky-Loverx
Summary: Modern Au: Sansa was dragged to a party, Margaery happens to be a waitress and she makes the party bearable. Margaery/Sansa pairing 3


The hall was exquisitely decorated. Three white flowers on every table, two balloons on each of the tent stands, and twinkling lights strung wall to wall. The grass underneath was bright green, the only color in the area - aside from the people of course. People were crowded around the couple as if they were newlyweds all over again. Suits and dresses hung on all on them.

Sansa sat at the edge of the party near the bar, a large table equipped with a bartender, or maybe a mixologist she wasn't sure. They had been mixing drinks earlier, cocktails included.

"Would you like a drink?"

Sansa looked over to see a waitress with soft curled brown hair and a silver smile. Sansa had seen her around before, serving others with a smile.

"I, uh, yes. I'd like another scotch on the rocks please." Sansa said caught off guard.

"Another mhh? Celebrating their wedding anniversary on your own over here?" She asked leaning towards her.

Her uncle and aunt had been married for a decade now, longer than anyone thought they would be together. Really they weren't related by blood, technically they were probably more family friends but details.

"Something like that." Sansa said smiling.

"If I may ask, why aren't you over partying with them?" The waitress wore a dress shirt without a single wrinkle on it, remarkable.

"Ah I was dragged here by my brother." She gestured to a tall man with a thick head of hair. He was currently seated with their uncle laughing over some joke. "Robb forced me into coming, then ditched me. Like usual."

Robb had shown up at her dorm room door, his goofy grin plastered on his face, at six in the morning. Six! Really who wouldn't expect Sansa to have smacked him with a pillow while curling back into bed? But persistent was he was he pulled a blue dress out of her closet and forced her up and out. He even got her a breakfast burrito, as if it would make up for the boring she would have to put up with.

Margaery smirked, "Attractive he is."

Sansa, overdramatically rolled her eyes. "They all say that, hand off he's married."

"And are you?" she asked smoothly.

The Stark scoffed, surprised at the question, "No way, I'm very happy living the collage life."

"Must get lonely though."

"Eh sometimes. Are you married?"

She shook her head, "Never really found anyone I like. Anyway I better grab you your drink." Margaery smiled and left.

Beautiful she was, and friendly. Sansa had spotted her laughing while chatting with some other of her "relatives." Bright doe eyes engaging the others who were dragged here. She came back with Sansa's drinks and a cheeky wink moments later.

Sansa drank slow, while scrolling through her phone. Her usual social media were running slow, just perfect. She texted a few people. Arya, her sister, was the only one to respond.

"dont you usually like those kinds of things?" Arya sent.

"Hell no!" Sansa sent back.

"you love parties remember Robert's welcoming party" Back home, her father had planned a huge welcoming party for one of his childhood friends Robert Baratheon and his family a few years back.

"This is totally different though, there are old people everywhere talking about the weather."

"Oh please those southerners couldn't stop talking about the cold! it was 'im getting frostbite' here and 'my fingers are popsicles' there"

"Remember Nymeria snagging a piece of Cersei's pork." Sansa typed out with a grin. Nymeria was Arya's dog. A giant Northern Inuit dog. All the Stark's had big dogs. Sansa's was a gentle thing named Lady. She couldn't bring her to the dorms at school, so Lady waits for her at home.

"dad was absolutely horrified"

A low battery warning popped on the screen and Sansa internally groaned. She typed out a bye to her sister and powered down the phone. She leaned back in her feeble chair and looked around for Robb. He was piling food onto his plate. She waved him over and with an overly dramatic eye roll he strolled over.

"Hey kiddo, how goes it." Robb said sitting beside her.

"Don't you kiddo me," Sansa said shoving him, "how dare you leave me alone!" Robb pushed his plate closer to her.

"Come on! Eat, drink, and go find yourself a girlfriend."

Sansa scoffed, "As if, do you not see how hetero everything here is."

Robb, not listening, called over the waitress, "Could I have a beer please?"

"Yeah, no." Sansa interrupted, "you're driving me home, give him a club soda please, I'll have the beer."

Margaery smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"You're no fun," Robb plopped a cherry from his piece of cake into his mouth, "Remind me why I brought you again?"

"I have no clue." Sansa said. "Honestly, I'd much rather be at home. I just got a gift card for Half Moon's books."

"That hispter place down on sixth?"

"No, no it's on third, and definitely not for hipsters"

"That waitress totally digs you." Robb said, nudging her with his foot.

"When was that last time you washed your socks, disgusting." She shoved his foot away.

"I'm serious."

"I am too! These are grotesque."

"You're always complaining about your lack of dates, not go get her."

"I do not complain." Sansa huffed.

Robb rolled his eyes and stood up, "Go see if she'll make out with you." He waved dully before walking away.

Sansa sulked and turned to look at Margaery. "Here is you're beer." She put the cup down and looked around for Robb.

"Oh he left, he has friends in the front table, he's probably over there."

"Thank you, I'd better give this to him."

Sansa watched her go with a sigh. She was the best shot at a date here, but knowing her luck, Margaery was probably straight. She drank while looking around. At the nearest table was a couple cradling an infant while talking to someone. The father was laughing loudly, shaking then entire table. The child in her arms fidgeted craving attention, while the mother fixed the child's bright pink dress.

"Oh what a beautiful girl." The man spoke. "Bet she'll have to beat the lads away." He laughed, "The misses brought her a present, for missing her birthday." He shouted for her across the tent.

She brought over a square box with a red ribbon.

"Well what you waiting for." He said.

Opening a gift at someone else's birthday is very rude, Sansa thought.

The father of the child nodded and the mother slowly undid the ribbon.

"Stunning." She said picking it up. It was a white lace dress with pink ribbons. "Oh it's absolutely lovely."

Sansa groaned, having finished her drink.

"Something wrong?" Margaery asked with a sympathetic smile.

"Just surrounded by stupid people." Sansa grumbled chin on the table.

"Ahh, I understand, I am in the service business."

"How do you deal with them? All the heteronormality, discrimination, and stupidity." Sansa turned her head so she could better see her.

"Honestly, I think of the money. "

"Even when they are being misogynistic bigots?"

Margaery shrugged with a frown, "I have a tuition to pay. It's hard sometimes. See the guy back there black wispy hair, arrogant grin?"

"Theon?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he was Robb's friend growing up, almost always at our place. They had a massive fight and they haven't spoken since." Sansa explained interested in what Greyjoy did.

"Felt me up, right in front of his buddies there."

"Shit, are you alright?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine."

"You want me to get Robb to beat him up?"

Margaery chuckled, "No, if I wanted him beaten, he'd be in an ambulance by now." She glanced away noticing people waving her over, "Duty calls." She excused herself.

Sansa wasn't exactly surprised to find out what Theon had done. He was always a cocky one. She wondered what caused the rift between him and Robb. Margaery didn't seem to be him type. From what she knew about Theon, cheerleaders with big boobs were what he preferred. It felt odd knowing that Theon also found Margaery attractive. Although that was no excuse for his behavior.

Margaery winked at her while she past the table, heading towards the fence, carrying garbage bags. It was the second time tonight she had done so, and Sansa was now sure she was flirting. She took a deep breath and followed her around the back fence.

Sansa walked straight into Margaery. The waitress made a small noise of surprise, but said nothing. Sansa kissed her before either could speak. Margaery immediately leaned against the wall behind her, pulling Sansa with her, one hand at her neck.

Sansa's knee pushed past her legs. Her right hand thumbed at the sharp angle of Margaery's hip while the left sat against the small of her back. The alcohol from earlier worked as liquid luck, giving Sansa courage and confidence. It was Margaery who pulled back first, smirk on her face.

"Took you long enough." Her voice rumbled.

"I was waiting for the perfect moment." Sansa leaned against the wall, dizzy.

"Your perfect moment involves the smell of garbage?" Margaery gestured to the trash bin, before kissing her again, pulling Sansa's head into her own. Her fingers roughly tangled Sansa's brown hair. She hummed into the kiss, the rumble sending a shiver down Sansa's back.

"I got tired of waiting." Sansa said between soft kisses.

"Looks like you found the real party, Mags." The loud voice shocked the couple. Sansa stumbled backwards, but Margaery arms didn't let her go too far.

The speaker, was a waitress like Margaery as evident by their similar uniform. She has short rugged, dark hair and a bemused expression.

"Asha, meet Sansa. Sansa, Asha." Margaery said breathless.

"Pleasure's all mine." Asha said, shaking hands with a chuckle. Sansa nodded in slight shock. "You got work to do, Mags." She glanced between the two of them, a smile plastered across her face, before leaving.

The pair glanced at each other like school girls caught skipping class, before laughing.

"I'm, I'm sorry. She's a close friend of mine. She helped me get the job." Margaery said.

"Fuck, she was scary. Half thought I was going to get punched." Sansa smiled, "I like Mags tho."

"Oh please don't start with that." Margaery groaned. The Stark pushed a stray brown hair behind Margaery's ear and slowly started to kiss her neck, moaning out Mags. Margaery moaned grabbing at Sansa's shirt. It took Asha less than thirty seconds to yell at her from the backyard.

"I better go before she starts swearing," Tyrell said, "I'll kiss you more later hmm?" She slipped out of Sansa's arms, "find me after diner is served." With a wink, she went round the corner rejoining the party.

"I don't think I can wait that long."


End file.
